A minute of change
by Blackcat maven
Summary: SHEILD is recovering from the HYDRA attack, the Vancouver police force is chasing it's tail looking for a serial killer, Liber8 is planing something and Mutant kind is now revealed. Carlos is having trouble deciding where he stands in this 'brave new world' and he decides to help the last person he expected to help
1. Broken Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Continuum or any of these programs**__. _

_**Authors Warning (note)**__ This is __**has trigger warnings about , blood, suicide, self-harm, and depression, and murder. **__– however if you happen to watch most TV crime shows I doubt that would bother you. _

_b) a bisexual/ homo/ poly / pan/ sexual fiction – if you don't like it, don't read it and spend the time contemplating why . _

Chapter 1 – Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Alec Sadler the CEO of Piron shivered in the cold air, waiting on the empty street to meet his step brother, he kept an eye out for the terrorist. He had wanted to meet somewhere more protected but his step brother didn`t trust him. Alec breathed out, the feeling was completely mutual.

"Alec, you wanted to talk to me?"

Alec spun, facing him was Julian, in a coat, something Alec had forgot to bring. The smirk that Julian painted on his face was aggravating to the young inventor. He cleared his throat. "Theseus."

"I never asked to be called that Alec, now did you have a reason for hacking that phone or did you just want to betray me again?" Julian was obviously looking for signs of police or Kiera Cameron.

"I never betrayed you. You're the terrorist."

"Yet somehow I'm not the one who allows his company to run rampant."

He hadn't even looked at Alec in the face yet, he was still glancing around. "Julian look at me, I promise I haven't set up a trap."

"Yeah, well last time you said something like that I ended up with a gun in my face. So excuse me for not taking your word that seriously."

"Julian, I came here to try to get you to stop being a terrorist. You've already ruined your life by taking this road."

"I've already been on it long enough to ruin my life, why should I stop?" He walked over to a wall, leaning on the concrete, seemingly mindless of the dust. "Haven't got anything to lose, have I? Might as well see where it ends as it's all I've known."

Alec ran his fingers through his curls, tugging on the edge of his business suit, he used the one thing that he knew would affect Julian. "What about what Mum has to lose? Huh? Ever thought of that?"

Julian bit his lip, looking down. Alec took it as a sign he had struck home. "She already lost her husband, she's already been shot because of you. Do you know how many things she's sacrificed for you? You have to stop putting her in more danger."

Julian's hair covered his face, and he turned away from Alec "You're right. I'll make sure no one will look for me that no one will hurt her again, trying to get to me. Just do me one favour." He had started to walk away.

"What?" Called Alec after him, but not moving towards _Theseus_. He could only think of Julian in those terms now.

"Tell mom I'm sorry."

He walked away, leaving Alec watching his disappearing back, going back to whatever the terrorist now called home. Leaving them both alone in their thoughts.

…

A chalk outline went around were the body of someone Carlos had known since joining the force had lied, splatters of blood scatter the floor around, making it impossible to go near the area to look. The smell of alcohol filled the stale apartment air.

"The victim died by having a miniature explosion in his chest, so far I don't know the source." The Other Kiera tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you listening Carlos?"

"Yeah, yeah just trying to figure out who did this. He wasn't the best cop on the street but other than Liber8 he didn't make many enemies."

She looked at him "You think Liber8 did this?"

"Well it seems a bit more likely than some random kid with a grudge developing powers – your phones ringing Kiera."

She picked it up "Hello Agent Cameron- hey Alec."

She winced "fine then Mister Sadler, I'm kind of in the middle of something so I would prefer leaving this discussion till later- oh, there is something else?" She raised her brows at Carlos. Suddenly her mouth dropped, Carlos could only image what was going on.

"Alec, did he threaten you?"

"Are you in danger- What-." She stopped mid-sentence. The look of stone spreading all over her face.

"He's a terrorist Alec, your mother knows that, the only reason people would care his because of his followers doing something crazy."

There was a buzzing from the other side of the phone, even Carlos could hear it 3 feet away.

"We'll take precautions, it's not your fault, the last time I saw him he was already showing symptoms, Goodnight Alec." She hung up.

Carlos furrowed his brow in worry "What's up?"

She turned and looked at him with ice cold eyes. "Julian Randol, had been showing symptoms for depression for a while, I hadn't thought much of it. Alec apparently said something that made it worse. Hopefully the city will still be standing tomorrow and we'll search for him."

"He only what, 18? He's seen his father die because of him, he's seen his step-mom hurt and has fired a gun himself, that's before the building or anything else. I guess everything has caught up to him, I hope he doesn't go off the rails."

She twitched "I believe, he's already crossed the line between his alright, and his train wreck."

Carlos unlocked the freezer, he had to move the bod tonight, and he loaded it into the trunk, the body of his partner, the body of the Kiera Cameron he knew. The cold flesh felt so unreal, like rubber. He quickly put it in the trunk of his car, knowing that all the old haunts in this area were going to get search looking for the cop's murderer.

He closed the trunk door and sighed running a tired hand through his hair. He heard a quiet thud, jerking him to alertness. He shifted his gun in his holster, and crept around the car.

He looked around for a sign of someone else, but so far the only one in the main room was his shadow. There in another freezer room, one that had stopped functioning and had a busted lock. But what was knew was the trickle of red from the door. He approached the door holding his gun ahead, waiting for something to jump out at him. His heart seem to pound slightly in his chest. He turned into the entrance gun pointed, ready to shoot whatever was there.

He was pointing at a teenager, perhaps someone in their early twenties with their hood up of a gray coat, apparently sitting in by a box. They must have lived in the building awhile. He lowered his gun and called out "What are you doing here kid?"

He received no reply.

"Kid, look if you want to clear out now's the time, by morning this area will be flooded by cops." Carlos then noticed where the red was coming from. "Are you okay?"

Again no answer.

"I need to see if you're alright, I'm going to come over and pull down your hood, Kay?" Carlos walked over to the person. They made no movement at all, but Carlos could see the shiny scarlet stain of red on the jacket.

"I'm about to pull down your hood, can you hear me?' He crouched down to where their head was, he could see from the odd angle that they hadn't sat down willingly, more likely fell.

He gently reached and pulled the hood down, trying to hold the head at the same time. He brushed the hair away from the face. It took him a minute even after seeing the face five times a day at the office, it still took him a minute to recognise through the bruising, Julian Randol

"Well I guess I found you before tomorrow then huh. Kiera thought you had crossed some kind of line again, and I guess she was right."

He looked so fragile, his normally pale skin now chalk white, his eye closed and his face cast in shadow. Carlos reached to his throat to check for vital signs from the cold boy. He could feel a shallow pulse from his neck, growing fainter.

Carlos glanced down to where he guessed the bleeding was. He rolled up the terrorists sleeves to see large gashes on each wrist, and a knife in one hand.  
Carlos swore, he quickly took off his coat and pulled off his sweater to try and cover the wounds. He knew that if Julian had cut his wrist he would have most likely cut somewhere else as well. He unzipped the younger man's coat. He must have cut it first. Then cut his writs, his shirt was red with blood at the bottom. When Carlos pulled it up he saw rows and rows of healed cuts, along with a bleeding incision.

"Carlos tried to apply pressure to the others stomach, with one hand he reached for his phone. Then stopped.

Carlos knew if he gave the name of the terrorist away, an ambulance wouldn't get their in time. If he didn't tell them who it was then he was withholding information. Either way, he would have to explain how he found the terrorist, why he was in the building in the first place for that matter.

He tried to think of a way to get a hospital, to find a hospital that would take him as Julian Randol, a kid needing to be saved rather than as a terrorist called Theseus.


	2. Right now

Alec

Alec let the detective into his private Piron office. The man's grim face was not even fazed by the futuristic design. He tried to lighten the air.

"What can I do for you Detective Fonnegra?"

"Cut the act Alec, we need to talk." The inventor started to take in Carlos's appearance.

Alec smile dropped. "What happened?" gesturing to the seat in front of the desk that Kiera's partner didn't seem to see.

"Tonight your brother- "

"Stepbrother." Alec automatically corrected.

Carlos continued as if Alec had never spoken. "- Julian Randal, committed suicide by cutting his wrists, he wrote this letter wrote this for you and your family,

it was by his hand when I found him."

Alec eyes widen and he gulped as he took the piece of paper, it had the faint splatter of blood on it. "Is he- Is he alive? Where is he?"

"I found him before, he's now in a hospital. They aren't sure if he'll live, but if he does he'll be placed on suicide watch and will be given help."

"Was he taking anything? Was there a cause? Was he threaten? Why did he?" Alec held his head in his hands. He hadn't ever been friendly with Julian but he still felt a little family

connection.

The detective narrowed his eyes "No, as far as the hospital can tell he was clear of drugs, even alcohol. He unconscious so they can't tell if there were any threats or coercion, but

it looks like depression."

"Oh, good god." Alec felt sick in the stomach. "What am I going to tell mom?" he muttered to himself.

"I don't know, you can tell her what happened but I would leave speculation onto why he did it till you and her read that letter." The Detective looked at Alec. "He most likely had a

reason, I hate what Theseus stands for but I can't deny he's always had a reason or a point behind it." With that he turned and left the office.

Alec Sadler, the head of Piron held the letter, after fighting mentally with himself, he put the letter on the side of his desk, blending in with all the papers on it "Sorry Julian, but I'm

waiting before I tell her anything, before I tell _what you've_ _done_."

With that he held his head in hands till morning.

…

S.H.E.I.L.D Headquarters

Hand gave fury her report, "We now have jurisdiction in Canada but if you want to investigate the time travelers we need agents on the ground separate from the team."

He glared with his one eye "Didn't we have one?"

"Yes but Rebecca, the agent is dead. She was killed on duty when she was tracking H.Y.D.R.A at the rally."

"Well send someone who isn't killable then! Near the same age, I want someone that H.Y.D.R.A won't think to look for."

"We have one, though she meets the qualifications, she's powerful. She could take out Vancouver and most of BC at full strength."

"Only one person I know can do that, and if she does it`s their own fault. Besides I now know where she's heading for foster care."

"Raven won't be happy with that." Hand gave him a look.

"Since when have I cared in someone in my custody is happy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: sorry I haven't updated, I hurt myself up falling – up- the stairs, because I am just that clumsy****. This is Cannon for season 3, episode 8. 'So do our minutes hasten" - Some things will be the same, other thing won't be after that point. **

**Also I am not shipping Julian and Carlos because of the age difference. I inquired with some peers about this, so maybe next time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Continuum, and I don't own Agents of Shield, or any other characters I bring in from Tower Prep and the Marvel universes, I also do not own a parrot.**

* * *

Kiera Cameron snuggled up on her couch with her coffee, she balanced it on her knee as she sat on her couch facing the window, savoring the silence.

"Kiera are you there?" A voice in her in said

She closed her eyes, realty falling down on her. "Morning Alec."

"I found something on Liber8, Garza? She was talking to Julian after the Betties death. Then there's where you meet them."

She got up. "I think Liber8 is planning something, their gathering their allies, seeing who and who they cannot convert."

"Carlos came to see me last night, don't bother looking for Julian, he's out of the picture." Alec sounded like he didn't care about his stepbrother. "It's been taken care of."

Kiera had never been afraid of heights, after all she had lived in this apartment as a child, but staring out she felt sick in her stomach. "Got it."

* * *

Kiera waited for Carlos at the office, today they were all going to attend the funeral for Betty, next week it would be the officer they had found, Mark Kings. The office was reeling from the two deaths in less than a month.

He came in late, the circles around his eyes were darker than before. Kiera raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "Late night?"

Carlos glanced around. "You could say that." He started tugging on the edges of his dress uniform. Kiera stared at her partners bloody finger nails, frowning.

"Did something happen?" it was slightly rhetorical, they both knew something had happened. "You look like you haven't slept."

"I'll talk about it later, did Alec contact you about Julian?" He asked, rubbing his hands.

"He was pretty distant about it all, he didn't go into detail."

He started to get up from his desk. "Yeah well, it's not like you and Julian are best pals."

"I do care about what Theseus becomes." Kiera retorted.

Carlos muttered as they left with the rest of the department to go to the grave. "That's the problem."

Kiera raised an eyebrow at the state of Carlo's car as she passed it, towels and a coat where on the back seat, as well as jammed newspapers and random things including a backpack, were in the foot space of the back. She herself was carpooling with someone else, but she wondered why the normally neat car was a total pit.

* * *

The sky was a deep gray, the drizzle creating a slightly musical patter on the black parade of umbrella's and uniforms. The smell of wet grass and lilies filled the air, the whites contrasting against the blacks and grays of the uniforms. The priest stopped and started, filling the grave was many more people in black came, Nora Harris from internal affairs, stood beside a violet haired young woman. Some of these people were dressed in suits, others only came in black t-shirts and pants, plenty had their phones out, and some even were sitting with laptops on the sidewalk outside of the graveyard.

Many of those with phones had flowers, most look sad, a couple looked angry, as the coffin was lowered into the ground the priest stopped speaking, many guests turned around.

All the video ads were hacked, each and every one showing Betty. Flashes of Betty on camera, security footage of Betty, her usernames, Facebook likes, her posts- blurred to make it too hard to read, messages, comments on her videos, her advice, everything good she'd ever done on the internet.

Kiera looked around, she nudged a women beside her who was on her phone. "What's going on?"

The girl looked up. "All the hackers, geeks, tech people, anyone who knew her over the internet, we're here to honor her, I might not be hacking, but most here are, trying to give her a send-off that won't be forgotten." Her bright brown eyes shined with tears.

They delegation waited till the priest found his voice again and the coffin was lowered into the ground. The hacks stopped, then like a flock of crows the surprise quests dispersed into the shadows.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at the women who still stood beside her. "Aren't you going to leave?"

She shrugged. "I taught her some of the hacks, but I didn't hack anything just now." She held her hand out to Cameron "Skye."

"Kiera Cameron." They waited in silence to say their last goodbye to Betty.

As Kiera and Carlos left the graveyard they sat on a bench for a minute. A phone went off, the vibrate was loud enough Kiera could hear it, breaking her remembrance. A brunette, with oddly colored eyes picked up, her black trench coat nearly hiding the metallic bracelet around her wrist as she put her phone to her ear.

"Hello? If this isn't urgent-."

She stopped lowering her voice, Cameron nudged Carlos, gesturing that they should listen.

"Why? I was told to wait till tomorrow to come in- ."

"Which one?" She bit her lip. "1246? The only issue would be consent-."

The women glanced around red eyes looking over to Nora the internal affairs inspector. "Understood, I'll come straight away."

She glanced back down at the two detectives who were listening in, quickly she poked Carlos's shoulder with a gloved hand. "You're cops right?"

Cameron glanced at Carlos, "I'm Detective Cameron, and this is my partner Detective Fonnegra."

The woman gave them a smile, one that didn't reach her half closed eyes. "I'm sorry to ask this, but could you please tell Inspector Harris from you Internal Affairs department that I had to go as the mystery suicide case that New-Hope hospital received last night, is now on the edge of death. She most likely won't understand, but she won't take it out on you." Before Kiera could say anything the girl ran almost seeming to shimmer and then fade as she did so, into the crowd.

Carlos seem to turn slightly paler at that, as soon as Kiera got up he dialed something on his phone, though apparently didn't get a reply.

* * *

"The service was beautiful." Kiera tried to comfort Dillon has he slammed himself into his office. She closed her eyes as Carlos started to argue with Dillon behind the closed doors, connecting herself to Alec.

"Alec, could you run a search on the young woman who talked to us?"

The tiny voice in her ear sounded worried. "No, she just ends up as a result for too many people, half of whom are dead."

"Just declared deceased?"

"No, like found dead on the ground – I checked police reports, newspapers, government files, the only place I haven't checked is S.H.E.I.L.D or Liber8."

"Thank you Alec, keep me informed of everything."

Carlos came out scowling, the internal affairs inspector Nora Harris raised an eyebrow then went in.

Kiera looked up from her computer. "I warned you."

He glared, going to over to the files, she spun her chair around. "What did he say?"

"That we should take some personal time, which is good cause I hate this thing." He ripped the tie off his neck.

She checked her phone, "I got three messages from some pushy doctor a 'Simmons' wants to meet me at the Exchange tomorrow."

He growled as he grabbed his gun. "Well your day's looking up. Hot date." Carlos stormed out of the office, He sent a text to Alec asking to meet him.

* * *

Carlos showed Alec where he kept the body, Alec took a nervous step into the door, almost vomiting when he saw Kiera's dead body.

"Holy – _sh,_ two of me, and two of her. She, she said she'd told me everything, but she was still lying."

"Yeah, were originals, she was an original, the other two there, different, they're the same but not- if you know what I mean." He leaned against the freeze wall.

Carlos slightly he pulled himself to more pressing matters. "I don't know for certain, but its possible Julian saw this, maybe not who it was, but the body bag. If that's the case then once, if he gets better you're going to need a reason behind it."

Alec tore his eyes away from it. "I don't know what's going to happen, I know Julian, and it's most likely that I can't look after him, at all."

Carlos smirked slightly. "That wouldn't be funny, much. What about you mother?"

Alec shook his head. "I haven't told her, not yet. But I'm not sure how well that would go down. The farm has too many places that Julian knows, she'd have to lock him in his room basically to keep him away from dangerous objects, and I don't know if they even are talking to each other – he told me, when I last met him – to tell her he was sorry." He shook his head as the left the zone and Carlos relocked it.

Carlos frowned. "The suicide rate has been going up dramatically. I don't know how long the hospital will keep him for, but even after that, there's no family members that I would trust to keep an eye on him."

Alec nodded. "The last time me and Julian met I pretty much pushed him over the edge, and Mum shouldn't have to deal with that. The only option would be friends, and I don't know any of his that aren't Liber8."

Carlos winced. "That bad, if he lives there's nobody around – I wish I could ask for advice, but I'm most likely to get 'lock him up', not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

Alec spun round. "What about you?"

"What?" Carlos exclaimed.

Alec spoke faster. "You could look after Julian, you're a cop – you've had all the security checks, Julian doesn't hate you personally, and you have something to guilt him with!"

Carlos sighed, rubbing his head. "I'll think about it."

Just as he was about to do up his seat belt and drive to the hospital to find out what happened, his phone went off. Carlos let of a series of swearwords and drove just under the speed limit to the precinct.

* * *

Kiera hurried to Carlos as he stormed into the office. "Dillon's been in his office, he's been talking to a bunch of agents!"

That made him raise an eyebrow. "From what?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D, apparently they're here because of the murders." She hissed in his ear. "There's a two woman and 3 guys.

The inspector Nora came in, struggling to keep up with the same young women from the funeral. The droplets fell from her hair, down the smooth surface of her coat. They sat in the blue visitors chairs, Nora whispering to her companion.

Kiera stared at her partner. "Are you alright Carlos?"

Carlos looked down at the paper in his hands, he'd twisted and ripped it in confetti. "Yeah, fine."

"Save it Carlos, you've been acting up since last night what's going on?"

"Nothing!" he hissed as they were right outside the office.

"First Alec, now you what's going on?" Kiera clenched her fists.

The door swung open. A middle aged man standing in the door way answered. "That's what we going came to find out. Agent Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D."


End file.
